


300 year old mystery

by Kely_liquid



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Scars, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: Jack has been alone for 300 years and the guardians know nothing about
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, Jack Frost & Jack's Sister, Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost & Sanderson Mansnoozie, Jack Frost & Toothiana
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

It was now Christmas after pitch attached and all the gardens we're at the North Pole north had just finished his delivery's and they were having a party and discussing there favret memory's from Christmas. 

Jack was lisaning to them but didn't dare to speak up he didn't want to ruen there Happyniss then north looked at jack. " Jack my boy you told us what you used to do for Christmas." Jack shifted uncunfabal under the other gardeins gaze refusing to look them in the eyes. " Well I was usually watch family's celebrate with each other since they couldn't see me and any other Spirit would ither ignore me or attack me, well Sandy didn't but I didn't want to bother him." Jack just trailed off when he so the guilty looks on there faces bunny looked the most guilty.

" Oh sweet tooth we're so sorry we won't there for you." Tooth said sonding like a sad mother. " It's ok guys really." Bunny shook his head. " No it's not mate." Jack laugh. " You know I do have a happy Christmas memory." Jack said thoughtfully." One of the things I don't like about my job is when I have to bring winter to battle fields and the war in 1914 was one of the worst I've have ever seen armes." Jack trailed off, north bunny tooth and Sandy hated that a child had to see. " Back then it was called the great war there was nothing great about it, I was still Yung back then and when the war lasted longer then expected and suddenly Christmas was apon them and this was the day I found out that I can us my magic to Mack people have fun." North eyes widened. " The Christmas truce." He said in amazement and jack noded. " I used my magic at as many trenches as I could on that day to sides of the war came together and play soccer and traded goods but there was still a war going on and my magic could only last so long." 

The gardeins we're silent for a long time. " Jack what you did was amazing." North said in amazement Jack looked at the other gardeins and tooth looked like a krowd mother bunny was shooked and Sandy was practicing jumping we're he stood as images flashes over his head so fast that jack couldn't tell what he was trying to say.


	2. Wendigo part 1

The Guardians we're waiting for jack to arrive. " Where is that bloody show pony." Bunny was so frustrated at the winter spirits. " He is never this late." Even though the two have made up but jack acted like an annoying little brother. " Oh no what if something happen to him." Tooth said anxiously. But Sandy showed a globe and then a light. " Yes Sandy is right!" North boomed when they looked at the globe they so the light blue light up by the great lacks but what was wearing is that the lacks aren't sapost to have winter there yet they decided to go and see what was going on " to the slay." 

When they finally made it to the great lakes they didn't see anything but Forest at first until they heard a unnatural screen and them a familiar voice. " Hey you horn heads you are not sapost to be here." The Guardians looked at each other before running in the direction of of Jack's voice. When they got there they so Jack in combat with a pack of monsters there skin is a ice blue, hollow eyes, dear horns on the sides of it's head, sharp teeth that can rip flesh, it is as thin as a skeleton, and finally it has Razer sharp claws. There was about five of them and all of them were attaching jack. 

"Jack!" The Guardians called out this cosed jack to turn around giving the Guardians a saprisd look but it also had the affect of caching the monsters atenchin they let out a cry and ran unnaturally fast at them they didn't have time to pull out there weapons but jack got in between them blocking one of the monsters with his staff just keeping it at Bay as it snapped it's jaws at him but jack was able to push them back with a blast. " What are you doing here!" Jack yelled. " Jack sweet tooth what are those things." Tooth asked cautiously jack couldn't answer because the cry of the monsters. " No time for explaining I will tell you when we tack care of them first." And with that they attacked. 

It was a long fight but finally the monsters stopped moving. " Ok frostbite tell us what is going on." Bunny demanded. " It's not over if we don't burn them they will come back I usually can't do that because heat hurts me so I would move them far away from civilization but please we need to do this first." They just nodded they wanted an explanation but followed what jack said.

When the monsters were put into the fire there body's burned away until all that was left was there ice hearts still betting until finally they to burned away and within the smoke five native Americans souls appeared two adults and three teenagers. They smiled at them and Jack smiled back. " You are finally free now go be at peace." " Thank you Spirit of Winter." The souls said before disappearing.


	3. Wendigo part 2

When the spirits disappeared jack turned around and faced the Guardians and so the shooked look on there faces. The silence was broken at tooth's cry. " Jack! Your hurt." Tooth flu over to jack and took his right arm into her hand there where deep Slash's in his arm from where he had blocked a windigo from attacking the Guardians. " Tooth it's ok it's not as bad as it looks but I'm going to have to fix my hoodie though." 

" Net we are going back to poles and get you fixed up." North sounded like  
A consernd father. Sandy came up and a picture of the windigo and a ? Aperd above his head. " Yay Andy is right what the bloody hell were those things frost." Jack gave them a sad look. " I will tell you when we are back at the poles ok." 

Back at the poles tooth was rapping Jack's arm everyone was silent but when she was finished bunny spoke first. " Ok frostbite now tell us what those things were." Bunny said firmly but jack didn't seemed fazed by that. " There are a love malevolent winter spirits out there and it's my job as the siprit of winter is to make shore they don't do anything bad but there is only one of me and thousands of them so some slip by me." Jack pulled out an old looking notebook and flipped to a serten page and showed them on it was the monsters that they helped jack fight. " These are called windigos they inhabit the great lakes and the borders of Canada they came to be when colonists started talking native American land with less food for them to eat some turned to cannibalism you see there is an achint curse on the land when ever a person eats the flesh of an nother human they will turn into a windigo as a windigo they can never satisfy there hunger and they only eat human flesh." Jack pointed to there strength. " As a windigo they are super fast and super strong dispit how they look the only way to get rid of a windigo for good is to burn them up fully or else they will just come back." Jack sighed sadly." I've seen many people turn in my lifetime and I couldn't help them even after they turned I can't reles there souls since I can't get near fire in am glad I was able to help those souls find rest." 

The Guardians looked at jack with disbelief bunny never thought that the inmicher jack had such a big responsibility, north didn't realize how good of a fighter jack was, tooth didn't like that her sweet tooth had to go through such pain, and Sandy was amazed he knew jack the longest and he didn't know about this. " Jack" north spoke first with consern in his voice. " You said that there are more of these malevolent winter spirits." Jack gave him a confused look. " Yay i kept information about them in this notebook so I know how to deal with them why?" " Would you mind if we look throw your notes so that the next time we know how to help you don't have to do this alone anymore." " Yay shore I prity much memorized the information by now." Jack said coolly he closed the notebook and slide it across the table to the Guardians.


	4. Bibliography

Jack was at the poles for the monthly meetings early for once and he was bord so he was exploring the workshop he hasn't seen all of it because it was so god damn big. 

After a while if exploring jack found one of the best things in the world well according to him it was North's Library. Jack love reading and how you can be transporting to a hole different world when he was human his mother would read to him and his sister every night and she taught both of them how to read a rare skill in the 1700. 

Jack flew up and down the bookshelves picking out book after book till he has a hefty stack of books. He went over to one of the plush chars setting the books down in front of the char he laid down sideways on the char and got confused jack picked up the first book on the stack The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. 

Bunny,tooth, sandy, and north we're sitting at the meeting tabal waiting for jack to show up. Bunny was grmpaly   
Taping his claws agenst the wood in tabal, tooth was figating with her hands nervously,Sandy was sleeping, and north was carvings something. That is when bunny had have enough. " That's it where is the bloody show pony." " What if he is in trubal." Tooth said anxiously as different sanareos of jack being hurt flashed in her head. " I doubt that shela he is probably coming trubal somewhere." North just shook his head. " Bunny have faith in jack." At all this composting had woken up Sandy and then she flashed a picture of a Yeti above his head. " Yes Sandy is right we will ask yeti. " North got up and the others followed when they found Phil and asked him if he seem jack the answer the yeti gave shocked north since only he and jack could understand yeti. " Are you shore?" Phil just nodded. 

As jack was hafe way through his stack of books he was hafe way throw The Iliad when he heard the Library's door open just thinking that it was one of the yetis he pushed it aside and continue with his story. " You read?" Jack jumped St the Australian voice making him drop the book and to jack's dismay the book closed when it hit the floor. " God dammit kangaroo you made me lose my place." He huffed and picked up the book that was on the floor making shore it didn't get damaged when it fell luckily it was fine jack sighed in relief he flipped throw the pages and finally found where he left off and put a bookmark in before he turned to the Guardian crossing his arms. " Yes I read I just so happen to like it a lot." Tooth fluttered over to the boy. " Oh jack bunny didn't mean it like that we are just saprisd because this doesn't seem like something you would like to do." Sandy nodded in agreement. " What are you doing here any way isn't it to early for the meeting." North shook his head." Net jack the meeting had started hours ago." Jack eyes widened. " For Pete sakes I've been reading for that long sorry guys." But north just smiled. " It's ok my boy we start now and you can us Any time you watch." Jack's eye filled with joy. " Really thanks north but I will continue after the meeting." And with that jack was off ready to get the meeting over with so he can return to his books.


	5. Halloween projector

Tonight was Halloween and jack had been had been flying throw watching over the children trick or treating Halloween was a night that pich could gane a lot of power but the other Guardians didn't seem to worried about it which jack found weird. 

Then jack so a thin figure dash by some children that wandered away from there parents the older boy dressed as Loki while the Yunger girl dressed as Elsa. worried about the children jack flowed them then he hears them screamed. 

Before he could jump into action the children started to laphe this confused jack even more there in front of the children was a vary tall skeleton wearing a black sut with white pin stripes, a white dress shirt, and a bat bow tie. " Now children you shouldn't stray away from your parents or I will have to give you a bigger fight." The children giggling and nodded before running off back to there parents. That is when the skeleton spotted him. 

" Well hello there you must he the new Guardian that sandy claws keeps talking about!" The skeleton said in a dramatic voice but jack keeped his garage up." Who are you, how do you know north, and why are you scaring children are you working with pich." The skeleton crossed his arms and glared at jack." I would appreciate you not associating me with that horrid being." Then the skeleton gave jack a dramatic bow. " My name is Jack Skellington the pumpkin king and protector of Halloween at you service you see you guys one frit and fear are two completely different things fright are hermlis scare that you can laphe about afterwards and fear is something that can hurt a person forever that why I have strict rules on how to do Halloween one of the most important ones is to never do something that will hurt the person you are trying to give a fright and if you brack that rule then there will be consequences and for me knowing Sandy claws we meet a long time ago after a not so good first inpeshin but after that we have been friends ever since." Skellington was moving his hands around while he was exploring fright from fear. 

Suddenly a nightmare Burt's from the bushis but before jack could acked the nightmare was rapped in a green goo that was rapped around Skellington's arm holding it in place like Sandy's wipe but the goo had a spike mace on the end and Skellington quickly destroyed the nightmare. " I am also making shore these pesky little bugs don't cause any trouble." The goo went back to rapping around Skellington's arm like a bracket jack just keep staring at it. " What the hell is that." Skellington looked puzzled for a moment but then realized jack was talking about. " Oh this is the soul robber my dear friend Dr Finkelstein as a weapon to protect Halloween town and people on Halloween to go along with my fire powers." Jack looked at the strange skeleton. " So are you like a Guardian." Jack said but Skellington puts his hands up. " Oh no no no no I am not an official Guardian I am just doing my job." And the Skellington looked up at the moon and the smiled at jack." Well it was nice to meet you jack Frost but I have to go back doing my job but I would like to talk to you again you are always welcome in Halloween town I would love to hear more about how snow is made." No one have ever been interested in what jack does. " Yay that sounds like a good."


	6. Hurt

North was carving ice in his office while he was lisaning to his music. He was carving a delicate ballerina the a yeti burst through the door without knocking cosing north to brack the ballerina. " Sigh how many times have I said to knocking." The yeti was Phil the head of security and one of Jack's first friend's after he became jack frost and he looked vary worried. " Grrr." North's eye widen on shoock but them grew serious." Show me." 

When they reached the globe room north so jack unconscious on the floor with several cuts and burns. North acted quickly scoping jack up noticing that jack was to warmer for the siprit of winter north know that was bad and headed to the workshop Infirmary. He placed jack onto the Infirmarys bed and opened the window to help cool jack down. 

North took off Jack's hoodie and north dropped the hoodie and swore in Russian. Jack was covered in scars old and new big and small. North tryed to ignore the past history of Jack's pain and went to work on bandaging and cleaning the wounds luckily nothing was broken when things were said and done north sighed and collapsed on to the nearby chair feeling like a failure as a Guardian but what was worse was that he thought of jack as a son and he didn't protect jack. 

After a moment to collect himself north got up and headed to the globe room on the way he grabbed the the copy of Jack's note book of the malevolent winter spirits he knew jack had to fight them when they get to close to Hunan's. When he got there he pushed the button to activate the Northern Lights.


	7. What happened

North was looking through Jack's Journal when the other gardeins should up. " This better be good mate or I just freezed my foot for nothing." Bunny said angerly. Tooth and Sandy flew in Sandy was the first to notice a serten spirit of winter was not present  
And that north was reading Jack's Journal of malevolent winter spirits Sandy got worried he showed a snowflake then the journal and finally a questionmark tooth took notice.

" Your right Sandy north where is jack is he ok why are reading his Journal?" Tooth was franticly. " Yay mate does frostbite need help with a Temple some spirit?" At this point north finally closed the Journal with a heavy sigh eyes that we're ushaly filled with Wonder was now show know emotion at all which scared the other gardeins. 

" Thank you for coming this afternoon jack came to the workshop badly injerd with several cuts and burns he fell unconscious and I brought him to the Infirmary." Tooth reacted quickly zooming up to North. " Jack's hurt! Is he ok, how long has he been like this., Oh when I get my hands on who ever   
They they are going to get a hole lot of quoters." " North did one of those things that jack has to fight hurt him?" Bunny was worried for his frosty brother.

North shook his head. " Het I've looked through Jack's Journal and none of the creatures in there can inflicted burns." Sandy had a ? Over his head. " Then who did this north." Bunny said like a overprotective brother north sighed. " That's the thing my friends we can only what until jack wakes to get the answer."


	8. Jack wakes

The first thing jack notes when he woke up was that he was lying on something soft which is weird because the last time he slept on something soft it was when he was alive. The pain came next which was less then surprising he has woken up in pain so many times that it was normal. 

Jack cracked open his eyes and looked at his surroundings, he was in what looked like a bedroom the walls were a pale blue with hard wood floors, the ceiling was fairly high he would be able to fly and hang in the rafters, there was a big window that led out to a balcony the window was open letting the cold air in the wind was swirling gently around him. 

Jack sat up the thin blanket that was on him slipped off jack so that he was not wearing his hoodie anymore and his burns has been treated and bandaged. The smell of peppermint and cookies let jack know that he was at the poles with that realization jack knew he was fucked he knew the guardians would want to know what happened and they most likely seen his scars. 

A sound of cheeping pulled him out of his thoughts then suddenly baby tooth was right in his face frantically chirping with a look of worry in her two colored eyes. " I'm fine baby tooth really." But baby tooth wouldn't listen she zoomed out of the room. When she came back with the other guardians right behind her. " Oh my sweet tooth your awake! Are you in pain." Tooth hoovered around him like a worried mother. " Mate tell us who did this." Bunny said like a overprotective older brother, Sandy flashed symbols so fast that he can't tell what the sandman was trying to say and finally there was North who had his arms crossed and giving him a look like a father wanting to know what happened to there child. " Look guys it is fine this is not like this unusual for me." At that moment jack frost knows he had fucked up.


	9. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amber Spirit of Summer
> 
> Stephanie Spirit of spring
> 
> Leaf Spirit of autumn

"WHAT!!" North, tooth, and bunny yelled while Sandy had an explanation point over his head. " Look guys it is know big deal you know that a lot of spirits don't like me hell bunny didn't like me for years!" But that doesn't seem calm them down. " I mite have not liked you but I never wanted to hurt you." Bunny said with his ears down on his skull." Please sweet tooth you shouldn't have to be used to this." North nodded determination in his eyes. " Da this is wrong jack you are guardian and a child let us do our jobs." 

Jack sighed knowing he can't get out of this. " Like I told you before other spirits other ignore me or attack me when they see they see Winter a just a season that kills and since I am the winter spirit I'm basically the king of winter so they take out there anger out on me but since it is necessary to keep the balance of nature they don't kill me just injure me but the spirit's that hate me the most are the other seasonal spirits they like to beat me up when to get there anger out on. Me, they know they can't kill me because Emily would take away there title." Jack sighed. " Some lower raking summer spirits made up a game they call ice breaker they tell me that a child is in trubal in a warmer climate and then they take wind away and as I fall they see how much damage they can do to me before I hit the ground and the one who does the most wins." 

They couldn't fathom this they thought since jack is a seasonal spirit the others would at least tolerate him." If you know they are doing that then why do you go!" Bunny yelled but jack looked at him. " But what if that aren't lying I can't take that chance." Sandy showed a picture of jack fighting back " Sandy is right sweet tooth why don't you fight back we know you can defeat them you defeated pitch." But jack just shook his head. " They already see me as a monster and a killer if I fight back all I will be doing is proving them right the last time I tryed to defend myself I cosed a blizzard on Easter." Bunny's eyes widened. " The blizzard of 68." Jack looked away from bunny in shame. " Yay sorry about that." " No! Jack you shouldn't be apologizing I should I didn't let you explain what happened and I said all those horrible things to you!" Jack just shrugged his shoulders." I've been called worse." 

The guardians looked like they were going to go out and kill anyone who had hurt jack in the past." No guys please I can handle this if you get involved it will only get worse than it already is please just leave it alone and besides practically every Spirit hates me so it would be fruitless to get all of them." Jack begged like his life depended on it. The guardians didn't like it but they knew Jack was right. " Fine jack but if it does get worse we will have to get involved and you have to promise that you will come to poles when you get hurt." Seeing that this was the best option jack agreed.


	10. Snowflake

Bunny considers himself an artist. each of his eggs was carefully painted different design on every egg. But bunny never would have pictured jack as a artist because jack can't sit still at all and has no patience but it turns out he was wrong oh so vary wrong. 

The guardians where looking for jack at bergus pond jacks favorite place he evens keeps the pond frozen all year round. As bunny looked around the forest around the pond he found a cave. He would normally not bother with looking in it but he fells a cold breeze coming from it and knowing that jack needs cool temperature to survive. Bunny went into the cave and as he went deeper the temperature keeped dropping and eventually the cavern opened up reveling jack sitting up on a large rock in the wall near the ceiling and there was thousand different snowflakes none of them where the same sparkling like stars in the night sky. Jack sitting crossed legged up on his rock he in between his hands he was crafting snowflake. 

He was so focused on his task he didn't know that bunny was there when the other guardians appeared bunny had to quit them so they didn't disturb jack. Tooth shredded quirky sandy mouth opens in aw and north said some things in russian. But the when jack glanced up for a moment and notice the other guardians. " Oh hey guys did I forget something." Tooth shredded louder. " Oh sweet tooth these are amazing." Jack looked at the snowflakes floating around them. " Oh thanks I guess it is not that impressive." " What! Not impressive the way you craft ice is impressive you and me should carve some time's." North said in his usual eccentric way but jack just rubbed the back of his neck and looks away from the guardians. " It really isn't it is not like anyone is going to see them when I spread them across the earth there to small and they get early destroyed."   
There was sadness in jack's voice bunny could imagine the feeling when pitch ruins Easter destroying all his eggs it hurt him more than being waked through. " Well frostbite I think you your skills are amazing can you tell us how you can Evey snowflake unique." Jack's blue eye shown like the moon and started going into detail of his process.


	11. Jack and jack

North was examining the the toys they yetis make he walked over to Steve how was rapping boxes north picked up a box." This is good Steve." Then suddenly the box exploded with glitter covering north and Steve with black and orange glitter an distant sound of laughter filled the workshop. Bunny was in his place and he was upset he had just entered the painting egg aria and found that the hole place was covered in frost and spiderwebs, at tooth's palace tooth that her place was painted black and blue, and sandy get bun barded by glitter. 

Earlier that day jack Frost found jack skeleton to help him prank the other guardian jack agreed immediately he would never give up a chance to prank his fellow guardians. When they finally got done with there pranks they where laughing there heads off." Well skeleton I don't know why people don't like you especially bunny." Skeleton smiled awkwardly." Well my background was not good and I didn't give a good first impression." Skeleton sighed sadly tossing a snowball in the air. " like you I died to become jack skeleton back during the dark ages it was jack north little brother to bandit king Nicolas north." Jacks blue eyes widened in surprise but stayed quiet to let skeleton continue.

" my old town was attached by pitch monsters caching everything on fire everyone died including me, how I came back and the town was complicated it was by pitch but was also mim as well as my town which was changed to Halloween town with no memory of my past, we where put into pitch Army. The guy in charge of us was a monster created by pitch called oogie boogie." Jack can understand not having memory's of your past." But every thing changed when I was sent on a mission to Santa's workshop and I was so amazed by it and I think it was because of my lost memory and lest just say I tryed to be Santa it didn't go well but I liberated Halloween town apologize to north tooth gave me my memory back." Skeleton laughed softly." North almost shattered my bones when he found out that I was his little brother who he thought had died." Jack and skeleton lapped all Liking that he wasn't the only one to have to go through the same thing he had went through.


End file.
